冬日大騷亂
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 莫古利王活動 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 騷亂季節 * 活動時間: 12/21/18 16:00 - 1/4/19 15:59 (UTC+8) * 兌換時間: 12/21/18 16:00 - 1/11/19 15:59 (UTC+8) King Mog or Mog Minister will exchange various rewards for special currency within the event period. You can obtain this currency by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Exchange You can find King Mog or Mog Minister in the Farplane to exchange event currencies with time-limited items. Exclusive= Exclusive Items |-| Regular= Regular Items |-| Materials= Awakening Materials |-| Recommendation= Beginner's Recommendation This purchase list recommendation is meant for people who have just started the game or have only played for less than 3 months of playtime or with rank lower than 50. 戰鬥資訊 初級= 冬日大騷亂 - 初級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ivy |boss = Ivy |drop = }} |-| 中級= 冬日大騷亂 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No limit bursts |mission-3 = Use green magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Ivy |boss = Domovoi |drop = }} |-| 上級= 冬日大騷亂 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = Defeat a wandering one within 5 turns |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi Ivy |boss = Wandering One |drop = }} |-| 超級= 冬日大騷亂 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Use magic 3 or more times |mission-3 = Defeat an addax with magic |mission-4 = No continues |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Domovoi Ivy Wandering One |boss = Addax |drop = }} |-| 覺醒級= 冬日大騷亂 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Addax Domovoi Ivy Wandering One |boss = Surprank |drop = }} |-| 魔人級= 冬日大騷亂 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技 |mission-3 = 使用幻獸終結 |mission-4 = 戰鬥時無兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = Addax Domovoi Ivy Surprank Wandering One |boss = 惡作劇魔道士 |drop = }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考討論 * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** Golden Bomb drops 500 currency on defeat. ** Cooked Turkey drops 1000 currency on defeat. * You can use Escape to avoid any regular battle, but it isn't recommended as you will lose some currency. * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR. * The Surpranks have ~1,000 gil on each of them that can be stolen.